Erik Weston
Erik Weston is a former Army Ranger and Seer who now operates out of Harvelle's Roadhouse as a hunter. Early History Born an Army brat, Erik's entry into the military and following his father's footsteps was a natural decision. Choosing the officer track, Erik was newly promoted to Captain when the helicopter he and his team were in was shot down. In the crash, Erik hit his head, hard enough to knock him unconscious and when he came to, he found himself in the middle of a firefight in which a team member, Lt. James Calhoun, was shot and killed. Only, no one was shooting. The surviving members of his team (two had died) and the crew of the helicopter (one had died) were bunked in for the night in a cave awaiting rescue in the morning. There was no fight.. chalking it up to the headache and bumping his head, Erik wrote off the vision as a nightmare. Visions Two hours before dawn, the group was ambushed and suddenly, Erik's vision became reality when Calhoun bought it.. exactly as he had in the vision. Fast forward four weeks later; after the rescue, Erik had been sufficiently weirded out to keep his vision to himself. Now patched up and back in the field, he's hit with another vision during a mission. While his team makes it out alive, Erik finds his ability to lead being questioned along with his sanity (which he's starting to doubt himself). Convinced it's some sort of PTSD, he struggles through until another mission and another crippling headache get him shot. He's pulled to safety but that's the end of his career. Officially, Erik was medically discharged for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Better than being called crazy. Maybe - the visions that came afterwards made Erik wish he was crazy, because 'crazy' could be cured or at the very least, medicated. The final straw was a murder in his hometown, one he 'saw' even before the body was found. Over the next few months, more 'episodes' occur, all of which the VA docs want to call PTSD. Despite that, Erik's visions start to center around two men his age. Although he'd rather have visions of naked women, he can't deny the sense of urgency that finally pushes him into trying to at least identify those two guys. When a vision directs him to a psychic named Pamela, Erik hits the road to find her. Personality Pissed because this is not the life he wanted, Erik resents the visions for getting him booted from the military and for not leaving him alone. He's frustrated, because he only gets bits and pieces, never enough of something for him to do anything about what he sees. Why have 'visions' and screw up someone's life if they can't change the outcome? Vital Statistics Age: 27 Height: 6' Hair: Dirty Blond, close cropped Eyes: Green Place of Birth: Savannah, GA Any other distinguishing marks? None Family *James Weston - Father *Helen Weston - Mother *Elaine Weston - Sister Skills/Power/Weapons *Powers: Clairvoyant/Seer - 'Sees' visions of possible futures and of ongoing events. Erik cannot control or call the visions. The visions aren't the best and are usually accompanied by some sort of physical ailment (headache, nausea) that varies in strength and fades over a couple of hours. *Skills: Erik is a capable fighter, with excellent hand to hand skills that he learned in the US Army. *Weapons: Sig-Sauer P226 Sport (.9mm) and a government-issue survival knife. Professional Occupation: Currently, Erik is unemployed. He's coming off five years in the Army as a Ranger. Training and Education US Army Ranger; 5 Years. Played By Jenn